Unprepared
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: What was Tenten doing up so early in the morning? That's what Sasuke wanted to know.


My first Naruto fic. I apologise if the characters seem a little OOC, I haven't had much experience writing them yet. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

Sasuke groaned in annoyance when he noticed that his slumber was being disturbed. He winced when he came to a realisation that a bright light had surrounded the whole room, disturbing the peaceful darkness that had once blanketed the area. He flipped onto his side, burrowing his face deeper into his pillow in an attempt to rid himself of the bright light. Sasuke was too exhausted to think about anything else. He had a flight to catch the very next day and if he didn't get a good night's rest he'll be crabby in the morning, _very_ crabby.

However, his attempts to fall back asleep proved futile when he heard the sounds of drawers opening, doors closing and stuff being thrown around the room. Reluctantly, he sat up to see what the cause of all racket was, ready to give it a piece of his mind. He lazily opened an eye, cringing when the bright light entered his line of vision. Sasuke had to blink several times in order to adjust to the light. When he was certain his vision had adjusted, he looked around the room, only to find the owner of a familiar mop of dark brown hair sitting on the floor.

Sasuke frowned in confusion. What was _she_ doing up? He had only now realised that the space next to him was empty. No wonder it felt quite cold when he woke up. "Tenten?" He asked groggily, stifling a yawn. Tenten didn't bother looking up as she continued folding some clothes situated on her lap.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table before his eyebrows creased even deeper. "It's _three_ o'clock in the goddamn morning. What the hell do you think you're doing up so early? Our flight is in less than eight hours," he snapped, still peeved that his slumber had to be cut short.

When Tenten didn't bother replying, Sasuke peered over the bed to see what she was doing. He almost choked in shock and in laughter when he took in what he was seeing. There she was, Konoha's infamous weapons mistress, sitting on the floor trying to pack her suitcase at three in the morning on the day of her flight.

"I see someone forgot to pack," he teased playfully, becoming more awake by the second. It was amusing to see that she, the person who always tended to prepare for events so early on in time, was suddenly in a panic as she tried stuffing her suitcase. Tenten ignored her husband's playful remarks as she got up, opening drawer after drawer grabbing any clothes she deemed appropriate before throwing them into her already full red suitcase. She wasn't bothered folding them anymore now that her husband was up. She had a feeling that he would distract her from making any progress so it was wise to finish earlier before he had a chance to mock her.

"It's funny how _you_ of all people forgot to pack your suitcase earlier on. I mean, I packed mine just a few days ago and I thought you packed yours weeks ago. I guess I was wrong then," he continued, still enjoying his wife's dilemma. Sasuke watched on in silent merriment, his arms crossed and sleep forgotten. The only thing on his mind now was teasing his wife over her impracticality.

"Shut it Uchiha," she snapped, throwing in a few more tracksuit pants. When she was certain it was enough, she reached over for the suitcase lid and attempted to shut it closed but to no avail. The zipper wasn't budging, it wouldn't move. Tenten gritted her teeth in frustration as she kept tugging at the darned zipper, hoping it would finally move. She decided to take drastic measures as she began to straddle the suitcase, still tugging on the zipper in an attempt to make it move. "Darn it, _move_!" She gritted out in frustration.

Sensing his wife's ire, Sasuke decided to finally assist his wife. He moved his way over to her and placed his hand over her own, pulling the zipper along until it finally moved. Within seconds, they were able to zip up the suitcase, with Tenten lying on the suitcase in relief. Sasuke suddenly grabbed her by the waist and carried her over to the bed, plopping her down unceremoniously. She bounced a bit but was able to maintain her balance as she swatted at he'd husband in annoyance.

"You could've put me down gently," she reprimanded as she got underneath the covers. Sasuke only smirked at her as he too went beneath the covers.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He teased before leaning over to turn off the lamp. He kissed her on the forehead as a sign of affection, with her grinning in response. He paused for a second, causing Tenten to look at him in curiosity. "What?" She questioned.

"Next time you pull off a stunt like that, _don't_ turn on the lights."


End file.
